The regained thoughts of a Scarlet Witch
by idlyb
Summary: Wanda's memories start resurfacing. However, conditions have changed since that time. Will she still harm the people that did this to her or will she get over it with the help of someone else? Jonda, naturally. HIATUS
1. Angry White women don't resort to logic

A/N: I'm not going to spend too much trouble on accents. I may shorten some words or something if I feel like it but I've come to realize I'm terrible at typing accents.

Wanda's recollection of the past few days hadn't been the best. With all the memories from the past resurfacing, she didn't have much time to burn the present into her memory. But today was her day of rest, to reclaim what she could of her thoughts.

She remembered waking up quite clearly. There was a small tremor in the house around 8am, courtesy of Lance Alvers and he muffin man nightmare. She didn't take it out on him because she had a bad dream of her own, and didn't feel like making him suffer.

There were flaming horses, three or four. They were sort of beautiful, sort of scary, but she didn't feel as if they would actually hurt her. They just stood there, in a wide, fenced-in field with their heads bending down as if they were nibbling on the grass. The grass never caught fire, when they moved the ground wasn't burnt. She recalled walking up to them in her uniform, not her day clothes. She never wore that thing very much anymore, not after Apocalypse anyway. She tried to reach out and touch one, just softly, but as her fingers were about to graze the surface of it's neck the horse took off. It's comrades followed and they ran off into the distance. She tried to chase them, follow them to where ever they were going, but they managed to clear the fence, jumping over it and off into the distance. Wanda looked over the fence desperately. She needed to see them.

The Scarlet Witch was quite curious of the meaning of the dream. Her love for magic had caused her to believe that there was some sort of magic in dreams, a sort of tapping into the subconscious that couldn't be reached when awake.

Unfortunately though, she was left with a cup of coffee and no help. Frustrated, she decided that she may take a trip. She didn't have very many friends though. She had talked to a couple of X-men, but they didn't seem more than acquaintances. School hadn't provided her with many friends, her powers made sure of that. Maybe she could visit her father...

A part of her was a little afraid to though. He had been keeping to himself after the Apocalypse thing. He didn't seemed so concerned with mutant superiority, and more about survival, and possibly even co-existence.

After much debating she settled to go there. If he wasn't there or he wasn't in the mood she could come back. She may even have a talk with one of his little Acolytes. No harm in that...

About two hours later she came across the parking lot to the new base. They had relocated, since Pyro and Gambit weren't huge fans of the cold, and were now located in a simple warehouse, from the outside anyway. She had only been in there twice, by fathers request, and didn't spend much time there during the visits.

Wanda walked up to the door and knocked twice.

"Just a minute!" An all too chipper voice replied from the other side of the door.

The door slid open and Wanda looked straight at a fiery orange haired Aussie that had opened the door. He was not dressed up in his usual jumpsuit and flamethrower, but instead had normal jeans and a T-Shirt.

"Why HELLO there luv! What brings you to our neck of the woods? Come in, come in."

She walked into the common room of the base as Pyro closed the door behind her. She glanced around and noticed how little of a mess there was, especially compared to her household. There was a couch with all of the pillows and cochins in place, a long table in front of it with a pizza box on it and an assortment of remotes on it, along with some writing utensils. In front of it was a TV that had been paused, probably a movie. There were other chairs and a few side tables for extra storage.

"Hello John, I was wondering if my father was... Is that pokemon?"

John smiled his usual, somewhat goofy smile. "The first movie!"

She looked at him with an obviously confused expression.

"But isn't that a kids show?"

He scoffed. "Of course not, it's one of the best shows ever! Well, at least it was. After got past the first 150 it just started getting crazy... Wanna know what my favorite pokemon is?" He pulled a lighter out of his pocket. "There's this GORGEOUS pokemon called Ponyta." He lit a fire ball into his hand and started shaping it. "It looks just like a little pony, but with a flaming mane and tail."

Wanda started confusedly at his hand. That was the exact horse from her dream. She reached out to touch it. John saw her hand move closer and decided to make the flame horse rear up, hoping to amuse her. She reached it just as it got on it's hind legs...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Wanda screamed out in pain. She grabbed her head as it started pounding. All these thoughts and feelings started rushing in.

First were snippets of the asylum. Men in coats carrying her around. Barbers who were to afraid to cut her hair when she was conscious and too cheap for sleeping gas. Chains that kept her from moving at all.

Than she remembered her great escape. Agatha, she remembered Agatha helping her control her powers. Pietro, Pietro was to afraid of her at first to even talk to her, though that passed soon enough. Lance, knowing full well what had happened before the memory wipe...

Than her father. He had her taken to the base so that he could get her memories altered. He had tried to make her forget about him putting her in the dreadful place. He wanted to go on like it never happened. He forced one of his lackeys to bring her there to have her mind altered, one of his lackeys named...

"Sheila?"

Wanda's hands began to glow.

"John... Pyro, how could you?"

"Wanda, what happened?"

"You mean you don't remember?" She threw him at the wall and kept him pinned there, walking menacingly towards him. "Because I do.

"I remember taking a lovely drive on a bridge and looking up into the sky to see flames." Pyro's eyes widened. "I remember getting led to a ski range, sort of. I remember getting led to the base by a lovely little friend of Magneto's. Do you remember who it was now?"

Pyro gulped and looked at her, though his eyes appeared to be dancing. "Of course I do. It was cold as hell, that mountain. Though that's a bit of a contradiction, you underst-"

"ENOUGH!" she boomed, and hexed a few books at him.

John didn't flinch this time, he just stared at her. "Now luv, I think you need to calm down a little. These aren't our fighting clothes and you can't really blame me."

Wanda snorted. "Oh, I can't?"

"Of course not! I didn't know you than! Not that I know you now, but at least we've crossed paths before. It was a job luv, and I know you'd have done the same."

Though there was a bit of truth to this, Wanda wasn't willing to admit it. She was an angry white woman, and angry white women don't resort to logic.

"John, tell me where my father is, and I may let you go."

John pondered this and smiled.

"Never really liked the bloke anyway. You see, he's at Xavier's. I think he mentioned your pretty little head too." He smiled. "I believe that he was working out some memory putty-backy thing. Not sure."

"LIAR!" She threw a chair at him and it almost knocked him unconscious.

"JESUS WOMAN!" He looked at her angrily. It wasn't very often that you see St. John Allerdyce angry, and this was probably Wanda's first time. "What little 'perk' would I get from lying to you about that? I mean the mans been less of a dick lately but we're not exactly buddy-buddy here..."

Wanda looked into his eyes and saw the annoyance in them, but she saw no real hatred in them. "Pyro, is he really at the mansion?"

She watched his eyes as he confirmed it. She saw them show confusion, but it didn't appear that he was trying to deceive her. So she let him down onto the floor.

The next part was a blur too. She clearly remembered a snide comment from John, a hexing across a room, and than an escape to the mansion. Well, almost...

She wasn't sure why she didn't end up hexing him into the next century. That was her plan after all, to get all of the necessary details out of him than dispose of him.

But that's nowhere near how it turned out.


	2. We can have a slumber party

A/N: Sorry about the angst in the last chapter. I promise it'll start letting up in this one and in the next there shall be even less... hopefully. I have nothing else to say so ON WITH THE STORY

Wanda Maximoff had just enough time between her memory wipe and memory resurfacing process to take a quick course in drivers ed. She convinced herself it was just because of her fathers unwillingness to allow her to take it at the time because she didn't drive as well as her twin. She had recalled slightly a time when she was driving over curbs with the wheel clenched in her hands. The Scarlet Witch always assumed that was why she was 17 when she got her license, not because she was locked in an asylum.

She was wrong, of course, but she didn't learn that until that day. She got into the car and tried to put the key in the ignition. Her hands were vibrating so much she kept missing and finally she put the key down and laid her head over her arms on the steering wheel. This was almost too much for the small amount of time in which this occurred. There were too many emotions welling up in her, too much anger.

A part of her felt like the old Wanda had kicked back in, but there was still the Wanda who was created with the memory wipe who considered this all a new experience. She shivered in the little black car that her... _father_ had purchased for her, even though the doors were shut and it was the beginning of October. She felt so cold, but she didn't have the energy to reach in the back and grab her coat.

"Need help, Sheila?" The door opened an a crazy Australian's head popped in.

"Get out while I'm still letting you live."

John chuckled and sat down.

"Now, now Sheila-"

"Wanda."

He smiled, it wasn't a death threat and in the little pyromaniac's mind, that was a good thing.

"Wanda, I think you need me for this little escapade."

She chuckled. "Oh, and why is that exactly?"

"Comic relief," he said, as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Wanda then felt her coat wrap around here.

"Jesus luv, I could 'ear you shakin from the house!"

She lifted her head to glare at him and threw the coat off.

"I'm fine, Pyro," she said his name as if it were the most despicable word ever. "And if you don't get out of this car by the time I count to twenty-"

"TWENTY luv? I figured I'd be out of here in ten."

"Five, than I'll hex you out of here. One"

"Seven"

"Two"

"Seven"

"Th-Three..."

"Seven"

BAM! The Aussie was sent five feet to hit the door with full impact.

"OW! I just wanted to come for the RIDE Sheila..."

"Wanda. Why do you want to come anyway?"

"Well me mates Remy and Petey are over there. I kinda miss 'em. Very boring in here... Unless you wanna come and finish watching Pokemon with me."

Wanda sighed. "John, why would I watch the ending of a cheap cartoon-based movie with you when I have more important things to worry about?"

"Well we can start at the beginning if you want..."

The Scarlet witch sighed and put her head back onto the steering wheel. Than a smile crept upon her lips. She should have been thinking about her revenge when that argument went on, thinking about how to deal with Magneto. But the firebug managed to let that part of her slip for just a moment. Maybe she could let him come along for a little bit.

"Hey, Pyro?"

"Yeah?"

"Get in the car."

After about ten minutes, the infamous Scarlet Witch of Bayville was traveling 20 mph over the speed limit, heading towards a school where her father who locked her up and altered her memory was conversing with a bald crippled psychic.

"Y-You know luv, you don't HAVE to hit all those orange cones on the sides of the road. Missing them will do just fine."

The witch looked over at her partner in crime and smiled. "Well if you don't like my driving you can just get out of the car." The pyromaniac took a peek at the speedometer. 75 miles an hour.

"N-No thank you, I'm just dandy right here... Are we there yet?"

"10 miles John."

"... How bout now?"

"No"

"... Are we-"

The little Aussie's sentence was cut short by a splash of two-day-old coffee to the face.

"EWW! This is that decaf- crap, isn't it?"

She smiled to herself and kept looking forward. They were getting closer and closer the mansion. She would confront her father and finally get her-

"Wanda?"

"sigh, What is it John?"

"What exactly are you going to DO when you get there?"

"Take out my father."

"Just like that?" John wore a confused look on his face. "Even if he was trying to get everything straightened back out in that pretty little head of yours?"

She blushed and mumbled a yes.

John smiled. "Why, you're turning scarlet, Scarlet." (1)

She glared at him and mentally scolded herself for being so clean. Less things to throw. "John, what he did was unforgivable. How would YOU like to have part of your life taken away by a man who was supposed to protect you, than have him erase your mind?"

"Well, he had good intentions..."

"HITLER had good intentions to some!"

"Think about it like this. People can change, a lot. Especially when something epic happens to them, coppice?"

"Yeah, like being thrown in an asylum."

"YES! Like being thrown in an asylum makes you vengeful or maybe... being controlled by Apocalypse making you care more, especially about things like your family. So you want a good psychic to give your family member the memories back that you altered. Instead of going to your employee, you go to your longtime friend and see if he'll fix them, even if your daughter may want to kill you again.

"John... I think that's the most logical thing I've ever heard anyone say..."

"Well can you tell Rem that it was me when we see him. He'll never believe me..."

The Witch sighed and started paying more attention to the road. THIS was something she hadn't considered before.

"Darling, I have an idea. It's nearing 7 o'clock. I think you should wait until tomorrow to fulfill your revenge. You just regained parts of your memory, I think you need to calm down. Too much excitement for a girl of your age."

The Witch looked over at him than quickly back at the road. "I'm not going to the brotherhood house."

"Come with me than."

She snickered. "To the Acolyte base?"

"I was thinking of getting a room nearby. Maggy pays pretty well, maybe they won't have fleas. We can have a slumber party."

"Like I'm going to trust you to sleep in the same room as me."

"Oh Wanda, we can pop popcorn and get some ice cream and stay up until 3 in the morning watching Tootsie!(2)."

Wanda played over going to the brotherhood, she played over what John had said about her father, and she played over staying up until 3 in the morning watching Tootsie. So far the third one seemed best.

"John, do you think you can keep that thing in your pants around me?"

"Only if you can keep your legs shut around me."

She growled and hexed the empty cup into his face. It caused no harm whatsoever, but he got the point.

"Alright, alright! Jeeze, I get yer point. I'll be a good little boy."

"Okay, now where's a nearby hotel?"

1. Willy Wonka, of course 3

2. Dustin Hoffman ftw. There's drag-queening and Jerry Springer-like love triangles.

Wow, I'm on my late-July roll! I love nice reviews and I'll take the flames, but I may cry a little. But it'll improve my work. Also, I may add some Romy once they get to the mansion. It WILL be the first time I have two couplings per story.


	3. You remind me of the babe

A/N: ... I don't have anything to say at the moment, just that I'm on a roll.

696969696969696969

The Scarlet witch sat on the edge of one of the twin beds, staring at the black screen of the TV in front of her. John had led her to this apartment that seemed to fit the stereotype in the made-for-TV movies. Not that it wasn't cozy, and it was definitely better than the brotherhood house, but it really Wanda's taste. She didn't feel like complaining though. She had other things on her mind.

She had a few minutes to think out her feelings and emotions. Had this been old Wanda she would have been completely 'revengerevengerevenge', but the Wanda that started developing when her memory was wiped was still there. All of her memories were still so vague...

She heard footsteps come down the hallway and than stop by her door. She chuckled to herself, knowing full well who it was. Once they had settled in, Pyro mentioned needing to take a quick trip to get the supplies.

"What supplies?"

"THE supplies. You know, popcorn, ice cream, movie? Jesus, you must have trouble remembering things, dontcha?"

Than Pyro's eyes grew wide, along with Wanda's, as he was hexed outside the doorway.

"Okay than, carry on luv, I'll be back in about 20 minutes. No need to cry or anything."

She looked over to the door as it slid open slowly. A tuff of orange hair popped through.

"W-Wanda luv... I brought us some lovely movies..."

He walked in cautiously, with a goofy grin plastered on his face. She rolled her eyes but decided to play nice. With the roll he was on she may need to save her anger for later.

"Really, John? Which ones?" Her voice harbored a twinge of false sweetness that John didn't detect.

"Only the best ones luv! Day of the Dead, Dawn of the Dead, Night of the Living Dead..."

"Anything not dead?"

"The Labyrinth.."

"... The one with David Bowie in tight pants?"

"Of course! Wanna watch it?"

Seeing as how she wasn't in the mood for zombies QUITE yet, she agreed. Reluctantly.

John placed the DVD into the DVD player and plopped down next to the Scarlet Witch, carrying a bag full of chocolates and marshmallow peeps with him(1). Wanda sighed.

"Don't you have your own bed?"

"Well fine luv, but than you don't get the delicious treats. This is my bag."

Though she didn't feel like playing sleep over with the pyromaniac she was also very hungry and therefor allowed him to sit next to her. They ended up scooting back to the backboard and started munching on the food.

About half an hour and 17 candy bars later Wanda was getting extremely angry with the puppets, though she wasn't sure why.

"John, lets stop this."

"But luv, it's getting to the best part! She's going to get through towards the castle!"

"John, I'm getting really ti-"

Her hands gripped her head as she bent over into the pillow she had placed on her lap as a makeshift table. John reached over the pile of wrappers and grabbed her shoulders, trying to pull her into a sort of hug.

Wanda remembered being carried out to the main common room. This only happened every once in a while, usually to watch some sort of TV show or movie. This time though, the projector wasn't there. In front of the screen there was a large box with an opening and a curtain, closed.

They placed her where they usually did during these times. In the back and far away from the others. There weren't many other people her age in this place, so she still had a good view. The curtains opened to show two puppets facing each other, male and female. They started a lovely little conversation about the weather.

That was about the time Wanda had a power surge.

She started shaking as the lights flickered on and off, her hands loosened from their ropes in the back of her jacket and she somehow managed to hex off most of the guards around her, though she was unaware of it. At least, until one got through and bashed her in the head with the butt of his gun.

"No, no, NO!"

John kept hold of her as all the appliances went haywire. He looked over at the TV and the picture was replaced with snippets of her memory. John watched amazed until it got to the end. She stopped shaking and started crying into her hands.

"Sh... Wanda?"

All he heard were sobs and shaking.

"Wanda..."

The tears slowed to a stop. "What John," she whispered, almost so he didn't hear.

"You remind me of the babe."

"... What babe?"

"The babe with the power."

He saw her cheeks tighten back, almost as if she were smiling.

"What power?"

"The power of voodoo."

"Who do?"

"You do."

"Do what?"

"Remind me of the babe." (2)

In an odd turn of events, the Witch began to giggle to herself. They both knew very well that Wanda Maximoff does not giggle, and that made John join in and giggle too. When they heard the ruckus in the hallway, they just began to giggle more.

And so that was how Wanda and John spent their first night out of the brotherhood/Acolyte households in a long time. Well, not that part exactly. They popped in one of the Zombie movies and were forced to spread apart, for they no longer could find a reason to be latched on to each other, calming down after a bit and eventually falling asleep on Wanda's bed at around three in the morning.

69696969696969696

Magneto had spent most of the night in Xavier's office discussing ways to permanently destroy all of the false memories Mastermind had placed in her head by him. It had gotten very late and they still had a lot of options to cover. The professor had offered him a room and he had accepted. His employee's, however, were forced to go home. There was no way he was allowing either of them to stay with their little love interests.

Tomorrow they would finish working through their options, weigh all the pros and cons, and maybe even get to telling Wanda. He hoped that maybe she would be able to forgive him. He hoped even more that he wouldn't attack her.

696969696969

(1) sorta- Nine to five reference. I felt left out because everyone else but me had 'em. Reference as in there are John and peeps in them both.

(2) The part of the Labyrinth they would have gotten to had they continued the movie. Probably the most famous line in the movie.

6969

Reviews are LOVED. Constructive criticism is loved MORE. && Don't hesitate to give me a suggestion.


	4. That’s the oddest analogy I’ve heard yet

A/N: No matter how hot it is, Remy won't be speaking in third person for this story. He just doesn't in evo for some unspeakable reason. -shrug- This chapter will contain some Romy for story purposes.

6969696969

The first thing Wanda noticed when she woke up that morning was the fact that the bed didn't feel like her own. It was better cushioned and smelled like fresh detergent and chocolate. She opened her eyes to the purple floral patterns on her pillowcase. She sat up and brushed her hand through her hair to hopefully get any small knots out. The events of the previous day were still fresh in her mind and, had she been any other girl on Gods green earth(1), she would have thought the way it turned out was completely unbelievable. Though, when you think about it, any other girl wouldn't have powers that still had a few control issues with, a father who would alter her memories, or a brother who was just a douche bag.

She stood up to turn the TV off, for all that was on at the moment was the menu for the last movie they had watched, playing on a loop waiting for someone to press something, anything. Walking back towards her bed she looked over at her sleepy roommate. His hair was even more of a mess than usual and he seemed to have managed to sprawl out everywhere on the bed BUT where the Scarlet Witch was resting. She sighed and pulled on her boots.

There was a LOT of work to be done today.

696969696969696969

Eric Lensherr walked into a large older-styled room that was known to those living in the household as "The Prof's office." While Magneto seemed rather rested and ready to get on with the days activities Xavier looked exhausted, with dark bags under his eyes hinting that he hadn't gotten much sleep the previous night. He was sitting (obviously) in front of a large oak desk with one chair facing him.

"Why, you look like you're more worried about this than I am."

The professor gave him a wary smile. "You didn't have the dream I had last night than." (2)

"Dream, or vision?" he retorted.

"I guess it could go either way. We'll find out soon enough, won't we?"

Magneto sat down across from him. "... Well, are you going to share or shall I start making up extravagant guesses as to what it was about?"

The Professor chuckled and seemed to feel a little better, though just a little. "I've never heard you talk quite like that before. Where'd you catch that kind of speech?"

"You obviously haven't met my Acolytes, have you?"

"Were they a hand full?"

Now it was Magneto's turn to chuckle. "Charles, that's an understatement."

"With only five of them?"

"Three of them really."

"Pyro, Gambit and...?"

"Colossus. Well, he's less of a troublemaker, more of a tagalong. Now, we've gotten so far off subject, it's terrible."

The professor sighed and folded his hands in his lap. "You see Erik, I can't exactly remember what happened in the dream."

Magneto's eyebrow perked up. "Do go on..."

"This... has never happened before. I have a feeling something bad will happen very soon that may endanger some of my students..." He paused for emphasis. "And possibly kill you."

Erik couldn't help but laugh. "KILL me? Why Charles, do you know how many people have tried and failed?"

"It only takes one to break that trend."

Magneto sobered up. "Did you have any clue who it was or the circumstances..?"

Charles started growing angry. "No! This frustrates me so much. I can't recall the dream, only how I felt after I woke up.

Magneto paused. "Maybe it's best that I leave than."

"No, no. I won't allow that, you'd be in too much danger for too long."

"But your students-"

"Are well trained," he assured the master of magnetism. "They'll be able to defend themselves. I'm just afraid they won't be able to defend you."

"I don't think I need protection from hormonal teenagers."

Charles sighed. "Erik, as a friend I am asking you to please, just stay with us for one day, at least let us see if someone makes a move or something."

Erik stood up and looked him in the eye. "Just one day, and than I must return to the base."

"That's all I can ask for."

69696969696969

"John... John..." She softly spoke as she hovered over his sleeping figure, pressing his shoulder lightly. He showed no signs of waking up.

"John!" She spoke up and started shaking him. Still, the mutant did not stir.

Wanda sighed and stood back. She sat on the edge of what would have been John's bed and pulled her legs up, her knees near her chin. She lifted her hand up and a blue glow emitted from it.

Next thing John knew he was lying on the floor, fighting with a large floral demon known as the Holiday Inn comforter (3). Wanda let go of her control on the large blanket, knowing it was nearing 10 in the morning and no one wants to commit homicide on an empty stomach.

"Jesus Sheila, good morning to you too. You coulda just said something..."

"First, it's Wanda, and second, I did. Three times."

John looked up at her, finally placing the blanket underneath and around him like a puppy might when creating a bed to sleep in. "O-Oh... Eh heh." He tried to flash an award winning smile.

"Not now, John, we have to get going." She stood up and walked over to the mirror over the dresser, fixing her hair a little more and placing all of her jewelry back on. She saw John via the corner of the mirror putting his shoes on and one and a while glancing shiftily around than popping a peep into his mouth.

That small action made her smile. Maybe she needed to meet someone who wasn't so... complicated. Who wouldn't deceive her, who she wouldn't have to guess the intentions of. Someone just as crazy as her, who would never do anything like a mind alteration to change her opinion of them. Someone like...

No one, the Scarlet Witch needed no one at the moment. Maybe, maybe if she had some time to start living her life, maybe when her father was dead, she might have considered seeing the man known as St. John Allerdyce. But while he was alive, that was impossible.

"Um, excuse me, heh heh, luv, the beds are starting to be lifted off the ground... and they're blue... mind getting your head out of the clouds and fixing that?"

The beds fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. She turned to glare at a slightly startled mutant.

"Eh heh, you know AFTER that was taken care of you can go back to your day dreaming th-"

"Lets go."

John was slightly startled. Her expression had not changed from the moment she had turned on him.

"G-Go where, Wanda?"

"To get food. I hear it helps you survive."

John smiled. "That's just a rumor, luv, but I think I may enjoy some anyway."

He walked to the door and started to go out. When he realized he wasn't being followed he paused and turned around. "You know, it takes two to tango." (4)

"That doesn't apply to the scenario at all." She hadn't moved from in front of the mirror, though she had turned back around to face it. She stood there, trying to remember why she cut her hair. She remembered being extremely angry at Pietro, and Agatha was there. She wanted to cut her hair because... because... Something to do with the guards at the asylum. She shivered. The dirty bastards liked to sniff her hair whenever she was tied down, right after she had her shower. That was probably it. ... Yes, that was it...

"Wanda luv, is it about the make-up? You look quite lovely without it..."

She sighed, ignoring his 'lovely' comment. "No, it's just... Oh never mind, it's not important."

Wanda grabbed her keys off of the side table that was in between the two beds. She headed past the door and the Aussie, who stood waiting for her in the hallway.

"Let's go."

696969696969696969

Rogue was laying down in her bed, reading a lovely novel on power control, as suggested by the professor, when she heard some movement by the door.

"You're getting less slick every time you come in here."

"Must be the impatience to see you, chere."

Rogue sighed and looked up from her book to see Remy walk away from the window and towards her bed. She placed her bookmark to mark her book, as is what bookmarks are for, and sat it down next to her bed, for her table was cluttered and her desk too far out of reach. Remy sat down on the edge of her purple-clad bed.

"Where's le petit femme? Usually she's still in here by the time I get in here."

"Ah don't know. Maybe it'll go in one of those unanswerable life questions lists, like why you can't just use the door."

"Oh come on Rogue, haven't you seen those old western movies where the guy jumps in the window because his girls father, the sheriff would kill him if he was caught?"

"I didn't know YOU'D have seen those movies."

Remy chuckled and leaned back against the wall. "John was on a three week country-western movie obsession last month."

"Figures." Rogue sat up and moved back against the headboard. "Why don't you go harass him anyway instead of me?"

Remy's face twisted in concern. "Well chere, I'm not exactly sure where the little firebug is..."

"Is that a bad sign."

"Very bad. Remember the fire downtown at the library?"

"John?"

"He didn't show up for three days." Remy sighed. "So, what's that book for chere?" He winked.

Rogue smiled. "Why, for the boy down the hallway of course."

Remy just smiled politely back at her. "Well chere, I guess I could deal with that. I mean, after one night of me and John drinking.."

"REMY!" She tried to shake the image out of her head while throwing a pillow at his head. She managed quite successfully considering.

"Kinda makes you want to quit with those jokes, doesn't it?"

Rogue leaned her head down dejectedly and nodded.

"Now chere, tell me about that book..."

6969696969

Wanda stared into her cup of coffee as the marshmallows swirled and danced around. The place she had chosen to eat was a very modern-like café, minus the mis-labeling of drink sizes. It had some "new age" shaped tables with metal stools for chairs along with some over-stuffed booths for that "old fashioned" trend, which was where her and John were located.

As for the Pyro, he was sitting across from her watching amusedly as she showed extreme interest in the contents of her cup. He munched on a donut with sprinkles while nursing a diet Dr. Pepper.

"Is it showing you who you're going to marry or something?"

Wanda looked up confused. "What?"

"You're staring into it like one of those little teenage girls would a crystal ball hoping to find out who their soul mate is."

"That's the oddest analogy I've heard yet."

John just shrugged and finished off his breakfast.

"Wanda luv, you haven't told me, what are we doing after this?"

"Well I was hoping that we could go to the mansion, have a talk with Xavier and find out what my fathers up to, than possibly kill him and go back to the room and get our stuff." She explained in a calm voice.

John sighed. "And there's nothing I can do to change your mind?"

"Absolutely not."

Wanda stood up. "Ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

John stood up and followed her out to the car, but he didn't get in.

"I will leave you here you know."

He stood there for a second. "Yeah... I know."

Finally he gave in and sat down next to the Witch. Begrudgingly he fastened his seatbelt and sat back into the seat.

"I thought you didn't like my father?"

"When did I say that?"

"Chapter one."

"Well you know what, I don't." He sat up, getting into the conversation. "I really can't stand the bugger sometimes, but that doesn't mean I want him dead... anymore."

"So are you coming."

He smiled, but without much truth behind it. "What else to I have to do with my time?"

"Okay."

696969696969

Rogue pushed a strand of hair back behind her ear and watched amusedly as the Cajun in front of her tried to put the rubix cube back to the way it was when he first found it on Rogue's table. Neither of them had moved much in the past hour, except to retrieve the little toy, and yet they were enjoying their time together. She may not have been able to stand him sometimes, but he made her laugh, made her feel better, and playing hard-to-get was fun, even if he may not have agreed.

"Chere, since I don't want to reveal the secret to my awesome rubix completion techniques, I will now do the next part of it behind my coat."

"You're just moving the stickers around, aren't ya?"

"Don't judge me."

Instead of walking through he just tossed the toy onto the ground and it landed with a kaboom.

Just kidding, but there was one heard.

Rogue jumped up and ran out onto her balcony. She could barely see the front gates but they appeared to be bent in, almost blown off. Some of the defense weapons used in case someone opened the gate who wasn't allowed admittance were lying in scrap pieces on the ground, hence the noise.

Remy jumped onto the tree near the balcony (5) as Rogue ran down the hallway towards the entrance. Naturally, Remy was on the scene first. However, when Rogue showed up he was just standing there with a dumfounded look on his face.

Rogue understood why. The scene was quite shocking indeed. Magneto was trying to keep his balance against the assortment of yard ornaments that were being thrown at him. Xavier was lying on the ground near his wheelchair, and Rogue assumed he was thrown out of the way. He was struggling to set back up, but it seemed as if he wasn't being allowed to.

There was a blue glow almost all the way around the Scarlet Witch, and she looked very pissed off. Behind her was a slightly horrified Acolyte, who was yelling words to her that Rogue couldn't catch.

"You ruined my life.."

"Wanda listen, I know that I-"

"You tried to make me forget that." She started walking closer.

"I know that's wrong, I was-"

"You tried to fix me to fit your needs." She started lifting him up by his throat, in an almost Darth Vader-esque manner.

"I've cha-" His face twisted in obvious pain. His body started turning and scrunching up and he began grabbing for his throat.

Xavier watched horrified. "WANDA! DON'T!"

"I must". Wanda gripped her hands harder as Magneto's death drew nearer. Suddenly, she was slammed right into the ground.

6969696969

Jean Grey urged Scott to go faster as they drove towards Bayville. They were about five miles from the mansion and slowly getting closer.

"Look Jean, the speed limit is 35, I'm doing AT LEAST 37. Do you want to get pulled over?" Scott showed obvious annoyance on his face.

"Scott, LISTEN to me! There's something wrong at the mansion. I can sense it! Something's happening, something important."

"Jean, we'll get there in a couple of minutes. Don't fret."

But Jean Grey did fret, and she had all the right to.

6969696969

Wanda felt a great force on her back and upper body that she was growing quickly annoyed at. In attempting to kill her father she had left her own body all-but-defenseless. No one knew that, of course, and assumed that if they got anywhere near her they would suffer the same fate. Everyone but Pyro.

The Scarlet Witch hexed a flamingo that had been laying on the grass at the person who was on top of her, startling him and giving her enough room to flip and see who she was going to have to kill next. She could already hear Magneto gaining some breath back and Gambit running over to help him up.

"John, are you crazy?"

"I should be asking you the same thing!" He had gained a hold back on her as she flipped on her back. The Aussie straddled her to keep control, though she still struggled. Wanda was about to hex him off when she noticed a lot of emotion in his eyes, a lot of anger.

"Wanda, will you think about this for a second. This man may have done a lot of things wrong in his past, but he's changing. Kinda like how you seem to change a lot. He's made a huge mess, a couple of them really, and you know what? He's actually trying to CLEAN them up, not kill someone. Why the hell do you think he came here, for a rousing game of chess?(6)"

"How do you know those weren't just lies John, huh? Are you that naive?"

Wanda stopped fighting him for a second and looked over at her father. He was still lying on the ground while Gambit tenderly tried to help him up. He looked very sad in that state, almost pitiful.

Than she looked over at the Professor who was being helped up into his now upright again chair. He spun it to face her and closed his eyes.

Suddenly she felt an image rush into her head, a memory. It was almost like the professor had made a slide show of clips from their previous conversations. Almost all of them were about her, with very minor exceptions. She saw the pain in her fathers eyes and how unwilling he was to put her in harms way again.

"Why do you think he didn't attack you when we were coming up here? After you blew up everything and started playing tag with him and the lawn toys. Huh?"

Before John could finish they heard a thud behind them. Everyone in the vicinity looked over in the direction of Gambit and Magneto.

"I-I dunno what happened..." Gambit looked up. "He just collapsed. Does this place have a medical center or something?"

"Yes, but unfortunately no one's here. I don't want anyone touching him until Dr. McCoy get's here, I'll contact him immediately. I need you two-" he glanced at Rogue and Remy, "-to keep a close eye on his condition." He drove into the school. From the emotions he caught before he finished feeding her his memories, he thought it was safe to assume she wouldn't attack her father again.

Gambit stood over his boss and made sure that his chest was still rising and falling, showing he was breathing. Rogue sighed.

"What a day for a field trip, eh Swamp Rat?"

She didn't get a reply, not that she really expected on in this case, so she glanced over at the Witch. John had gotten off of her and allowed her to sit up. She sat on her knees and curled herself into a ball. John watched with concern and put his arms around her shoulder, similar to the events that occurred in the room the previous night. Wanda started sobbing.

"Hey John?" She said, through sniffles.

"Yeah luv?"

"What have I done?"

"Fucked everything up, luv."

696969696969

(1) My grandmother used to say that. Crazy religious bitch 3

(2) Jesus, what is it with me and dreams?

(3) Truthfully, I've never been in a holiday inn, so I'm not sure if they have floral comforters, but this is my story and if I wanted the Hilton to have complimentary unicorns in every room than dammit they WILL have complimentary unicorns in every room!

(4) Ray Charles song.

(5) Well... I'm not exactly sure if there is one by the balcony but one can assume, can't they?

(6) Actually, that was the second reason he was there, but that won't be revealed in the story.

69696969

10 WordPerfect pages and about five hours and I'm very proud of it.

Comment or die.


	5. There's no way he'd let us share a room

A/N Sorry for the wait, surprise family trip.

The whitewashed waiting area of the medical ward of Xavier's school for gifted youngsters was made to accommodate exactly six people, including Xavier himself and his wheelchair. On the wall facing the doorway to the room where the actual procedures and bandaging was done there were three chairs with a gap in between the first and second chair for the professor. There was a lovely tree-like plant in the corner and than two more chairs on the adjacent wall. Another plant and another pair of chairs led to the door. They all surrounded a table filled with magazines that hadn't been updated since Apocalypse had struck. Currently, there were about eight people crammed in this small room, and more could be coming.

First there was Rogue and Remy, one of them waiting to find out news on his boss, the other was worried, naturally, but mostly there for emotional support. Remy wasn't exactly sure if he was upset about his boss being on the brink. He was worried about him dying but he hadn't exactly been the nicest person to the Cajun, threatening his family and all. They had been the first ones there and were assured a seat.

Next to them Xavier sat with his wheelchair parked and his hands folded in his lap. His head was bent slightly and he was concentrating on the hem of his pants. Next to him Jean sat, who had tears streak her face every once in a while. A part of her felt guilty for not getting there on time while the rest was worried about how this would affect the Professor. Scott leaned against her chair boredly.

John had convinced the Scarlet Witch to come up to the ward and watch to see what ended up happening to her father. She had turned into a mess. Tears were rolling down her cheeks and the had bent over into her lap, though a part of her went over to John. He had his arms around her and he stroked the back of her hair, trying to calm her down. As for John himself, he was in his own way worried but he at least had the 'I tried to save his life, that's all I can do' kind of mind set. Not so much for the Witch.

Also in the room, though sitting against the doorway were two mutants code-named Multiple Man and Magma. The young boy had been in his room when the whole ordeal went on and was quite honestly terrified to come out. He had not been able to participate on the outgoing because he was not feeling quite well and instead spent the day moping in his room. Rogue was in a way "in charge" of him, for she wasn't a beach type and therefor the only one willing to not go on the trip.

As for Magma, the princess had merely been first in the alphabetical list of phone numbers to call and felt it her duty to show up in the wing and wait for a little while. The rest of the passengers in her car were settling into their rooms, for they felt no need to be there at the time.

Minutes passed and soon added up into hours as everyone stared anxiously at their watches, waiting for the door to creak open and hear the news of the master of magnetism. Throughout the evening the doorway to the waiting room had seen an innumerable amount of mutants pass through. Towards the beginning of the whole ordeal it was mostly X-men filing in and out, feeling it their X-meny duty to visit Eric. As the day grew later the waiting area became less and less crowded. At least, for a while.

"This place is to big, yo. Can't you get a couple more maps with those 'You are here' stars?" The frog-like boy known as Todd Tolensky hopped in the room, glancing around. His eyes landed on a fiery-haired teen comforting a Scarlet Witch.

"Sn-Snookums?" His eyes swelled with tears. "HOW COULD YOU!"

Just as loudly as he had entered, Toad had left, bawling his eyes out and pushing past an albino teen.

Unlike the rest of the group that followed him, consisting of Fred, Lance and Tabby, who had decided to tag along, Pietro wasn't caught in minor chatter and stiffled giggles. He entered the room and took a seat in the chair next to the professor without any expression on his face. His eyes seemed fixated on the plants in the room, avoiding his sister at all costs. Though John noticed this he payed no heed to it and kept stroking Wanda's hair.

A Grandfather clock placed in the hallway near to the room struck exactly ten times, signaling the hour. The professor sighed and wheeled his way towards the entrance. Before leaving, however, he turned back around and faced his fellow mutants.

"Rogue, Tabby, I believe you girls should probably be getting to bed. It's rather late. As for the rest of you..." He glanced around at the Brotherhood/Acolyte members. "I have enough rooms for you to spend the night close by. If you wish of course."

"Well, we've got a place to go..." John mumbled, his head turned down and his hand gripping Wanda's shoulder. "We'll be back in the morning."

Xavier scooted out of the way as John lead Wanda out, who was hunched over into herself. With them behind him, he returned to his original spot.

"And the rest of you?"

"I'd like a room," Remy stated.

"I think we'll just head home." Lance stated, standing up and stretching his hands over his head. "It's not like it's too far to dri-"

"I'll stay." Pietro said plainly from his chair as he seemed asphyxiated on a floor tile.

Xavier nodded. "Very well than. Those staying, follow me. For the rest of you feel free to come as early as you like, I'll have those on kitchen duty make a little extra for breakfast."

Xavier turned around and drove out into the hallway, heading slowly towards the bedroom wing of his school allowing those following him to keep up at a comfortable pace. He made a left turn slowly, sensing someone waiting for him.

"Piotr, I didn't see you join us today. Was I too deep in thought or were you avoiding the room?"

"I wouldn't say... avoiding," the large man stated. "I was here I just... dislike crowded rooms." He looked down sheepishly.

"Understandable," the professor nodded. "Am I correct to assume you'd like a room here also?"

Piotr looked up at him and smiled warmly, nodding.

Xavier looked back at the two behind him. Remy looked rather bored while tired, but Pietro showed the same blank look on his face that he'd been expressing all day.

"Mr. LeBeau, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with your teammate here?"

His head shot up at the realization he was being addressed. "Non, it's quite alright."

"Well since there's an odd number of you I believe that you're the lucky one Mr. Maximoff."

Pietro didn't reply, but his head moved very softly into a nod.

"Very well than, let's press on."

696969696969696969696969

"Thank God I thought ahead and got us two nights, eh Sheila?" Pyro asked, trying to sound lighthearted.

Wanda hadn't left his side since he had gathered her up on the ground outside of the mansion. Naturally, she was in no condition to drive and therefor was currently seated in the passenger seat of the car. They were parked in a nice parking spot close to the building, for John was a good driver for a crazy man.

There was no real response from her, other than a sniffle or two. He reached over and started to stoke her hair. By this hour it was a complete mess and was starting to matt together. He let his other hand reach down to the buckle of her seatbelt as the contraption slid off of her body.

"Come on luv, let's get inside."

A few moments later the door to their apartment opened. Their stuff was placed neatly around and their beds were made, showing room service had come though. The comforter that had attacked John that same morning was now lying neatly folded on the bed. He led hear in as she maintained her slouched position. Walking towards her bed he sat her down and helped her in. Her basic motor skills were not at their best today, for her subconscious was working with her conscious, trying to regain memories and work through facts.

"John?"

He looked up at her, his hands no longer folding the blanket up. This was the first thing he had heard her say since the fight with Magneto had ensued. Needless to say he was rather startled.

"Yeah, luv?"

"Why did we come here? Instead of staying there."

"Well a couple of reasons." He sat down next to her laying body, tucking her in like a child. "You need to clear your head, get away for a couple of hours, to sleep."

"And?" She looked up at him.

Their eyes locked and he finally saw all the pain she was feeling. Her usually dancing eyes seemed frozen into their places, more like ice than water.

"Come on, there's no way he'd let us share a room." He gave her what he thought was his award-winning smile. Though her face didn't change her eyes seemed to spark a little. "You need me here to help you and I want to make sure you're alright..."

"John?"

"Yeah?"

"... Thanks..." She whispered, almost inaudibly.

He smiled and leaned over, planting a small kiss on her forehead. "Any time luv."

The pyromaniac stood up and turned to face his bed. He hunched over to pull the folded sheets back when he heard something behind him.

"John?"

He straightened up and faced the witch.

"Yeah, luv?"

"C-Can you sleep with me tonight?" she blushed slightly and wouldn't look him in the eye.

"Now now, you're quite pretty and all but aren't you rush-"

Wanda blushed and threw a pillow at him half-heartedly. He caught it before it could hit him.

"We're going to need this."

And so the Scarlet Witch scooted over as the Pyro scooted in next to her. He wrapped his arms around her to comfort her slightly and she scooted next to him, needing warmth.

69696969696969

Took me FOREVER! I'm so sorry my four adoring fans D;

Reviews are love. Constructive criticism is more love.

Promise ♥


End file.
